


It's Going to Hurt for a While, But You'll be Fine

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Grief/Mourning, Its only rated because the whole world went poof, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but it's someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: You know you've hit rock bottom when you akumatize someone in mourning
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	It's Going to Hurt for a While, But You'll be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NYX!!!!

Nathaniel stared out at the piles of rubble he once called his home. All the buildings had crumbled and collapsed upon themselves, and water flooded the streets until only the tops of large slabs of concrete was visible. The damage looked like it went on for miles, or maybe it was everywhere.

_ Was this really the fate of his world? No that can't be it, this can't be everything, there has to be someone here still. _

“Hellllooooooooooooo” Nathaniel yelled, frantically looking around the barren wasteland for any signs of life.

Bunnix watched him for a moment before turning back to her burrow, “Goodluck Nathaniel, I know time shit is hard but I trust you to get it right.” Nathaniel turned to look at her for a moment and nodded, before returning to his prior task.

His voice echoed in the once lively city from his perch on the Eiffel Tower. Seems like there really is no one he-

“Helllloooooooo!?”

Oh Shit.

Rushing back to the edge he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow, “WHERE ARE YOUUU?!”

“Right next to you.”

Surely enough there was a new figure on the railings with him, their appearance was completely white, all color missing other than the green of their eyes and their charcoal hair.

Oh.

“Why are you here? Come to torment me with his face again?” Marc said, as he frantically wiped the tears freely falling from his eyes.

_ Oh. _

“Hmmmm, nope.” The akuma looked at him, startled by his nonchalance, “Not here for that, just to ask you why you did it.”

Marc didn’t respond, choosing instead to pick at a white tail attached to his costume. The duo sat in silence for a moment, until Nathaniel felt arms around his torso and he was being pulled into the Ravenette’s arms.

“I just miss him so much.” The akuma whispered, as if it was his deepest secret. Before Nathaniel could ask more his watch received a notification, Bunnix again.

Pressing on the ping he was dragged to his messages where Bunnix, the demon, had sent him a whole paragraph explaining the AU he was in to him. Welp now he at least knew how to deal with  _ this _ trainwreck.

He carefully laid his arm around the Akuma - who Bunnix identified as Pain Blanc (how original Hawkmoth) - pulling him closer to the artist and weaving their fingers together.

“I know you miss him, and that it sucks. You're gonna hurt for a while, but that’ll be fine. There will be days you want to scream and hit the walls, and there will be days you just want to lay in bed and cry for the rest of your life. There will be times you doubt yourself, there will be times you feel as if you didn’t spend enough time together, and there will be times you can't feel anything at all. It can last for days, weeks, months, or years. But there will also be days you wake up and think about all the time you spent together and you're happy it went that way, there will be days you remember something they did that made you laugh and you’ll laugh at it again, hell there might even be days you don't think about them at all. And that's perfectly fine, there are always going to be good days and bad days, there always have, and there always will be and no one can change that. The only thing you can change is how you respond to it.”

Blanc stared at him for a moment before he started clapping, “Wh- What? Blanc why are you clapping?” 

“Well when someone gives such an impressive speech it's only appropriate to clap my dear.”  _ Aaaaand, he’s back. _

The ravenette slipped his ring off his finger, “I think I’m calm now. Can we go finish our coffee date?”

Nathaniel chuckled, “Of course love.”

  
  
  


Nathaniel transformed and undid the akumatization before quickly taking off with a crying Marc in his arms. 

He went through his window, tucking into a roll and de-transforming.

“Babe you ok? I know losing a parent is tough.” The ravenette only nodded, “Do you wanna watch the new Netflix version of Winx and list all the reasons it’s shitty with me?” Another, more enthusiastic, nod.

It would take time, but it would get better. They were only human after all.


End file.
